Demon Slayer in a Dungeon
by jetslinger333
Summary: This is just an idea after watching the anime Kimetsu no Yaiba so why not seeing Tanjirou and Nezuko can become great adventures. Also included Kengan Ashua


Dungeon x Kimetsu Yaiba

This idea what if Tanjirou and Nezuko were in Dungeon di universe and became part of the Hestia familia I wrote gone straight to season 2 since it's always started with season one.

The war games with the Apollo Familia wasn't something Tenjirou would get himself involve after arriving in this world with Nezuko. He remembers how both he and Nezuko died after giving a fatal blow to the upper moon.

How he was in DUNGEON along with Nezuko and fought dark creatures with one eye that were attacking them using his sword he cut them down easily until a boy with white hair and red eyes came to their rescue and it was how both of them became members of the Hestia Familia.

At first he was scared and confuse but as long there is a chance to help Nezuko he will take it and knowing that his friends were alright from his previous world is what important.

With nowhere to go Tanjirou decided to follow Bell suggestion and joining the Hestia Familia. The goddess was thrill knowing that Bell manage to find two people to join and finding Nezuko to be cute is a bonus.

Using the Falna he official became one of the Hestia Familial including Nezuko with stats and all but a pleasant surprise causing a side effect for Nezuko who was still a demon was starting to look less as her fangs shrunk and not only that she could eat normal human food to replenish her energy like her sleeping habit.

But her mind was still a little childlike but able to called Tanjirou Oni-chan knowing that he was her brother.

Even though it wasn't enough to return her fully human Tanjirou thank Hestia that her sister was starting to look human and the possibility if they can raise their level Nezuko might able to become a true human once again.

The two boys went to the dungeon to gather magic stone while the females were task of helping with the stand. The customers would line up more seeing a new person was helping on the stand was cute.

At the same time the goddess Freya who was looking at the window survey her favorite rabbit was shock seeing another soul. Unlike the rabbit soul that she saw his transparent soul. The boy was like the sun. It shines brighter surrounded by blue sky and water. The more she looked at it, she could feel the warmth emitting from the boy soul.

And it brought her shivers on her spine and she wanted the boy soul as well. If Bell is the manifestation of the white moon and Tanjirou is the representative of the sun and she wanted both the moon and the sun in the palm of her hand.

But she had to be patient knowing both the sun and the moon is with Hestia.

As right now Tanjirou along with Ryu (whom he called Mask Avenger) are the distraction as both attack at the front fortress with Ryu using her magic sword along with Tanjirou who also using his. For Ryu using magic sword was heresy since the magic were once use to wipe out her race of elves in the past.

But her friendship with Bell was what important. She was amaze with Tanjirou usage of the magic sword it was well control and balance. But what impress her was his keen sense of smell that he could detect any hidden traps, person, animal and other things.

But what impress her the most was his technique using his breath to form element on his swords he said he can't do that until the goddess bestow him the Falna as the sword coat with water able to slice stones and monster easily.

Ryu remember how during the monster phili incident went the monsters were on the loose Tanjirou fought them easily it could say his movements weren't sluggish and he had a life and death situation experience.

As he fought Apollo Familia with ease using his breathing technique.

"Ni no kata: Mizu guruma " (Second Style: Water Wheel) Tanjirou leaps and spins in the air while releasing an flowing attack in a circular motion

"Roku no kata: Nejire uzu" (Sixth Style: Twisting Whirpool ) Tanjirou fiercely twists his upper and lower body, creating a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it.

"This was impossible they said he was weak."

"That he was only level 1."

"He could use elements magic."

It was how Apollo grunts witnessing the new comer Tanjirou fought along with the elf. They try everything but nothing could keep both of them down.

Tanjirou was impress of the magic sword he was using if they had such weapons in their previous world they could kill and destroy all the Akuma with ease without the sacrifice of many. But he knew that this weapon was a double edge sword he could feel the weightless and crumbling in his grasp.

During that time Nezuko was bored and decided to have a walk around the battle ground looking for her brother Tanjirou.

During her search she would encounter Apollo familia that would attack her but she easily defeat them by strongly kick and punch that send them flying.

As she walk she saw Mikoto using gravity magic in a large scale trapping Apollo Familia knowing those grunts were attacking her familia she drop down and facing her foe without any restriction from Mikoto gravity magic and send them flying with her kick.

Mikoto was shock seeing Nezuko fought, in truth she though her to be weak since how she acted like a child she was actually that strong, probably stronger than her.

* * *

_Tanjiro Kamado level 1_

_Power: 775 B_

_Endurance: 821 A_

_Dexterity: 889 A_

_Agility: 820 A_

_Developmental Abilities: -_

_Skills: Dance of the Fire God_

_Breath of Water_

* * *

_Title : Demon Slayer_

_Nezuko Kamado level 1_

_Power: 1111 S_

_Endurance: 921 A_

_Dexterity: 431 D_

_Agility: 820 A_

_Developmental Abilities: -_

_Skills: Blood Demon Technique_

_Demon Transformation_

_Title : Demon of the Sun_

* * *

Kengan Ahsuara x Dungeon ni deai

MY FIRST STORY - King & Ashley

Bell was stump seeing a man who was wearing only his underwear facing the Minatour alone he was a human male had a notably muscular and well-defined body, messy dark brown hair that others compare to seaweed, and sharp, confident eyes.. He can be described as being handsome and attractive .

Ohma couldn't remember much what happen after his final fight he only remembers sleeping under the tree peacefully and the next thing he was underground with only his boxer. Then when he explore around this cave he encounter a boy who was chase by a Minotaur.

Ohma who look at the creature with curiosity and at the same time he wanted to fight it.

Bell shouted that he should run but rather than showing fear his face was full of excitement and ecstatic knowing he would fought a strong opponent that is basically non-human as such he doesn't need to hold back.

The minotaur punch Ohma with it's massive fist but he easily dodged the blow after blow the minotaur stroke Ohma still continue dodging when he got near he then strike at the minotaur abdomen but it was useless as it's hide and muscle were thick than a regular human body.

Rather then be afraid Ohma laugh how exciting it was as he continue dodging every attack from the Minotaur and he counter it with his own.

Bell who was dumfounded was seeing with awe how a person that didn't have anything own him including weapons and Falna on his back was fighting the Minotaur bare handed. He wasn't just afraid facing such foe that would made adventures level 1 like him crawl in fear.

He admired that person and wanted to be strong like him , strong so that he would coward in fear like when he face the minotaur.

Every blow was starting to work , the monster kneel down in pain after taking the damage from Ohma but a wounded beast can be dangerous. It roars Using it's last breath the Minotaur charge forward to skewer Ohma with it's horn.

Rather than panic he embrace it

"**Niko Style Adamantine Kata Indestructible"**

Ohma took a stance and both his feet were firmly on the ground. Bell shouted that that person should run or dodge from the Minotaur attack but he just ignored the warning.

When the Minotaur horns made contact with Ohma Skin it's movement stop, both of it's horns were cracking easily and using this chance Ohma grab it's horns broke it and impale it's head thus killing it easily. With a loud thud the Minotaur was dead and it's body dissolved revealing a magic stone behind. Ohma was just dumfounded looking at the magic stone.

Bell can only look in speechless that person infront of him was the definition of fearless and strong. He wanted to learn under such a person.

" Please wait , would you like to join my Familia Mr-"

At the same time Ains Wellstein known as the sword princess was chasing after the Minotaur that she let loose and then she saw that half naked person fighting the Minotaur without any weapons, armor and Falna.

It was suicide but on his face their was no fear but ecstatic and bravery and she wanted to watch how a person fought like that. And she was impressive very movement was easily dodge and he counter it. For the finishing blow use the Minotaur own strength against it.

She was impress if the others were here there would probably wanted to recruit him to the Familia.

Ohma turn looking at the kid that he ignored during the fight and he finally paying attention on him when he called " Hey kid , my name is Tokito Ohma and got any place to eat here?"

* * *

I wanted something different unlike the usual dungeon always with the weapons so I though a character that only uses his fist in battle. At first I wanted to try Kenshiro from Hokuto no ken but his isn't the type to stay at one place.

Then when I watch the anime and manga of Kengan Ashura got me the idea.


End file.
